


Enemies with Benefits

by a_bad_poem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Arin's first time, Its hot tho, M/M, Still top Arin tho, it's not rough it might seem that way, what is this idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_bad_poem/pseuds/a_bad_poem
Summary: The usual. Arin Neverbone versus Danny Sexbang, except this time Dan isn't in his hero persona and they fuck.





	Enemies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick based off a ship that randomly came to me.

Danny was really starting to get a sense of déjà vu with this guy. Like every time they went up against each other, he lost and Dan won. Of course. He was the hero, after all.

His name was familiar at this point, but it was mostly the looks that caused the sensation of déjà vu. The temper.

The values, juxtaposing Danny's own.

Being tied up was a new sensation though. It was a Sunday; Brian was off doing errands and Danny had been left alone to watch Game of Thrones. He wasn't prepared when Samurai Barry broke down his door, knocked him out, and had him at the foot of Arin Neverbone's throne in a flash. The throne room was excessively big, high ceilings and long hall leading all the way up to Neverbone himself. All black and grey with subtle red highlights, like some edgy 12-year-old gamer.

"I didn't even do anything," Danny was currently denying on his knees, shifting his arms uncomfortably, which were bound securely with rope behind his back.

"Oh, but you will, Danny Sexbang," Arin hissed down at him, confirming his fear that they knew his true identity. Still, Dan tried.

"You've got the wrong person," he protested, which made a sneer spread across Arin's lips.

"I'd recognize that stupid hair anywhere, Mr. Avidan." He rose, and came down the couple of short steps leading up to his throne. "I can't wait to finally kill you myself," he said slowly, smirking. He drew a sword, and despite Dan's best efforts to stay still, he flinched when the cold metal touched his neck and sent a chill through his veins.

"Wait!" He protested quickly, cursing the quiver in his voice. He looked up at Arin with wide, pleading eyes. "Why do you hate sex so much? Have you even tried it?"

That made Arin hesitate. It was only for a split second, but it was hesitation nonetheless. His jaw tightened, and he threateningly applied more pressure against Danny's neck with the sword, who's breath caught in his throat tensely. But he knew it was working.

"Please- maybe if you just tried-" he offered, forcing himself to keep his gaze from wavering.

Arin paused. "I'm about to kill you, and you're asking to have sex with me?" Though some of the pressure lifted.

"Yes," Dan emphasized. "Please, just try it. If you- if you don't like it, you can kill me, and no one will ever know." It wasn't Dan granting permission; it was just Dan stating facts. Facts that made his stomach flip nervously. He would have to do his best, like he'd never done before.

He exhaled in relief as the blade left his skin a few contemplative beats later, and he heard Arin sheath it before his chin was grabbed roughly. "You better live up to your name," he warned, before picking Danny up, which made the man gasp as he was thrown over his enemy's shoulder. He squirmed slightly out of discomfort, but they didn't go far.

Dan grunted as he was dropped onto the floor closer to Arin's throne, straightening himself out with a little more difficulty thanks to his hands that were still restrained behind his back. "You're not going to untie me?" He asked rather sheepishly, which earned a glare from Arin, who was removing his top. He moved closer and drew his sword, and Dan flinched.

"Quite frankly, I don't trust you," Arin murmured, nonchalantly cutting through Danny's shirt so he could get it off around his bondage. Danny suppressed a cry of protest; at least it wasn't himself. He would do his best to keep it that way. But he'd kind of miss that shirt.

He was glad when Arin sheathed his sword again, and set it on his dresser, apparently done with it. He returned to Danny, roughly pushing the man back to lie down on the bed. Arin undid his pants methodically, sliding them off. Everything he did was casual, too casual, and Danny didn't think he liked that. Danny's boxers joined the pile of clothes on the floor shortly after, and he squirmed slightly under Arin's intent gaze, checking him out like one might a car model.

Dan couldn't tell what the man was thinking, what he was feeling; but he assumed it was a good sign when Arin's hands moved to his own pants to undo them and work them off himself.

"Wait," Dan butt in tentatively, shifting himself up onto his knees again. When Arin looked at him, he continued. "Let me." He leaned forward, taking the waistband of Arin's boxers in between his teeth. He dragged them down to his knees, then let them go to drop to Arin's ankles. His gaze rose, and he thought he could see faintly in Arin's expression that he had liked that.

Arin's dick shorter was than Dan's; not significantly, and his girth made up for it anyhow. Briefly, Dan wondered eagerly how big he could get it. He bit his lip, deciding to just ride with his lust. It was certainly better than dying. He looked up at his nemesis again; Dan himself had been on the other end of this position many a time, and he knew how effectively simple it was.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He whispered, gaze flicking towards Arin's throne.

To his relief, the man obliged after a moment of thought, easing back into the large chair. He kept his eyes on the Jewish man expectantly, who shifted closer on his knees. His head moved closer and he placed his hot tongue flat near the end of Arin's member, who gasped sharply with an upward twitch of his hips. Yep, definitely a first-timer. Dan would have to be careful to make sure he didn't cum before he could get inside.

Slowly, Dan continued, licking up the side of Arin's shaft and taking his tip carefully into his mouth. He suckled lightly, and he felt Arin's hands grip into his hair with a deep groan. Dan had to admit, this was turning him on as well. He wasn't one to try crazy things unless his partner initiated it, and the helplessness of himself, hands bound and at the feet of his antagonist, stirred arousal in his abdomen.

Arin had never felt anything like this. The values instilled in him had prevented him from even ever masturbating, though even innocently curious touches from his prepubescent years hadn't felt like this. Dan's mouth was deliciously hot, and his cock was getting steadily bigger inside it, throbbing with the growth. Blood was rushing to his head as well, the sound filling his ears as everything else began to melt away.

Arin's cheeks flushed as he realized it probably shouldn't have felt this good this soon. He became determined to last as long as he could, not wanting to humiliate himself in front of his foe.

Still, he relished in it. Danny was bobbing his head now, his cock becoming increasingly slick with saliva to allow the man to smoothly move up and down. Arin couldn't stop the noises spilling from his lips, whimpers and grunts and pants, all deep and betraying of his need for more. Even as Danny reached the base of his cock, constant pleasure coming through him in waves, it wasn't enough.

Dan slowly began to relax as he continued, his tongue constantly massaging Arin's shaft as his head moved steadily. This was good; clearly very good. And now Dan could properly enjoy it as well, now that he was more certain Arin wouldn't kill him.

He pulled off slowly, licking his lips and breaking the string of saliva that had connected him to Arin's cock, shiny with spit, for a moment longer.

Arin whimpered slightly, before he could stop himself. "Why did you stop?" He asked, just as Dan stood and climbed onto Arin's lap. Arin placed a steadying hand on his waist, even aiding him slightly.

Dan leaned forward in fear of falling backwards, making their chests press together. He was panting slightly as well, neck straining to keep their heads apart.

Then Arin kissed him, and Dan closed his eyes and whined and his hips rocked against Arin's and he was trading spit with his worst enemy, tongues attacking each other.

Dan gasped as Arin finally pulled back from the quick but passionately heated kiss, surprised as the man bit into his bottom lip for a moment. That was a little detail, but one that you wouldn't expect from a virgin.

Shit. Danny was about to take his worst enemy's virginity.

He pushed the thought away, focusing on the drive that the kiss had given his lust. "Touch me," he whispered, and again Arin surprised him, by how fast his hands went to his grinding ass and squeezed. Dan moaned liberally, dipping his head to kiss Arin's neck. "Please," he gasped against the skin. "Please, please, get inside me."

God, Arin wanted to please Dan, especially with those words. He spread his ass cheeks, and thankfully Dan helped him line up. He nudged against his entrance, making himself shudder slightly, a moan escaping past his mouth. He bit into his bottom lip, focusing on the tingles of pleasure from Dan's kisses and nibbling on his neck so he could pass the threshold.

Dan stopped to moan and Arin did it louder, having to stop as sudden, sharp pleasure shot up to his abdomen with nothing else to distract himself. "Fuck," he gasped, his grip on Danny's bum tightening. He panted heavily, tilting his head to take his turn to kiss Dan's neck, nipping and sucking and moaning into the skin. Tentatively he began to move again, parting Dan's soft walls that squeezed his shaft. He felt what he figured must be pre-cum leaking steadily from his tip as he struggled to keep his composure.

Finally Arin bottomed out and he stopped, though Dan continued to move. He stayed deep, rocking his hips and groaning quietly, music to Arin's ears. They were impossibly close, closer than either of them ever thought they would get; quite literally. Still Arin freed one hand and wrapped it around Dan, pushing their chests even closer. His other hand came up to tug his hair back, forcing Dan to look upwards so Arin could connect their lips again. They moaned into each other's mouths, trading music and making each other's hearts race.

The thing about going slow like Dan was was that it made it intimate. Compared to wild fucking, Arin could feel and take in every inch of Dan's pulsating walls, and vice versa. They weren't so loud so that Barry would hear them elsewhere in Neverbone's castle; their exchanges were theirs alone.

And Arin fucking loved it.

He never wanted Dan to leave; he wanted to fuck him - or dare he use the term make love to? - more, all the time, no more fighting, just this, just the two of them and no Brian no Barry no Sexbang no clothes no toys nothing just them, just Danny and Arin.

Arin groaned. Dan increased his speed steadily as he was building to his climax, his moans growing in consistency and loudness as well. "H _aah- fuck, mmh Arin!"_  He cried, and Arin came, arching his back and groaning and filling Dan's hole with his generous load.

Dan orgasmed moments later, white ribbons shooting up between their chests and dirtying them both. He collapsed into Arin, panting deeply. As the pleasure faded he began to feel the rope burn on his wrists, but he didn't think much of it.

"No more fighting," Arin whispered, after a long moment of silence. He was panting as well, cock still snugly fit inside Dan's hole.

Dan nodded in agreement, closing his eyes, still holding onto the feeling of Arin inside him.


End file.
